


No Easy Way Down

by Clarence_91



Series: Dean & Castiel : A Destiel Kind of Love [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Assbut, Birthday, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Driving, Dusty Springfield - Freeform, First Loves, Impala, Lake Clinton, Led Zeppelin References, Linger, Multi, No Easy Way Down, School, The 90's, The Cranberries, lake, leather jacket, smoking pot, thunder storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarence_91/pseuds/Clarence_91
Summary: Click… Click… “Son of a Bitch” and like magic the lighter threw out a flame.“Anyway, Cas. Happy Sixteenth Birthday." Dean said with a warm smile has he held out the container toward Cas.He looked inside the container and saw a single slice of pie with the lonesome candle, Dean struggled to light.





	No Easy Way Down

**No Easy Way Down**

Fall October 1994

Dean Winchester / Castiel Novak

Lawrence, Kansas / Lawrence High School / Clinton Lake / Chevrolet Impala

* * *

“Hey, Novak”

Castiel’s ears burned with the sound of this best friend’s voice, as it pierced the veil of the halls of Lawrence High School and the hundreds of teenagers currently occupying it.

Looking toward the direction of where his name was just called. There he was, Dean Winchester, his best friend coming down the hall toward his direction. Castiel couldn’t help but notice how smooth Dean moved down the hall. High-fiving his wrestling buddies, flashing that apocalyptic smile of his toward the girls who stood no chance.

Taking out his last school book, Cas slammed the locker door shut and when he turned around, Dean was already waiting behind him still flashing that smile.

With a sigh, and a suspicious tone in his voice, _“Hello, Dean”_. Whenever he heard that gravelly voice say his name, Dean Winchester was nothing but a pool of sappiness on the inside.

_“I got something for you"_ Dean said to Cas as he pull backpack toward around his torso. When Dean unzipped the bag, he pull out a container. He proceeded to open the lid and then pulled out a candle and his trusty lighter.

_"Dean, what are you doing?"_ Cas said as he looked around for anyone who may notice.

_“Relax, it’s fine.”_ Dean told Cas as he struggled with the lighter.

_“What are you doing with the candle anyway?”_ looking puzzled as Dean struggled with getting this lighter to work. Dean’s lighter was old and the chrome finish was starting to lose its shine, he got it from his father when he was eight years old, and lately it has had a mind of its own.

> Click… Click… _“Son of a Bitch”_ and like magic the lighter threw out a flame.

_“Anyway, Cas. Happy Sixteenth Birthday."_ Dean said with a warm smile has he held out the container toward Cas.

He looked inside the container and saw a single slice of pie with the lonesome candle, Dean struggled to light.

Castiel’s eyes opened wide with the simple sweet surprise. _“Thank you, Dean,”_ Cas, naturally leaned in and embraced Dean in what he would call a “Bro Hug”. The boys held their position for a minute. Just enough time for Dean to whisper in Castiel’s ear. _“You look cute in this new tan jacket”._ Flushed with redness, Cas pulled back and without missing a beat, _“Dean, are we having a Chick Flick Moment”?_

Chuckling and clearing his throat. _“Dang, Cas. way to ruin the moment. Just Happy Birthday okay."_

_“It’s just another day Dean, nothing special”_ Cas replied while tilting his head in the way he does when he’s annoyed by something

_“I thought you would say that”_ glancing back toward Cas, as he started down the hall.

Still confused and standing alone by his locker, Cas, it took a minute to realize that Dean had already started walking away, and with his pie. Castiel rushed over to catch up.

Grabbing for the container with the pie, which took a lot of concentration for Cas to walk and eat at the same time. It was one of the many awkward and dork-able things that Dean loved about his friend. As soon as he took a bite, Cas just died from the sweetness. _“Dean, this pie is amazing. Where did you get it”?_

_“You wouldn’t believe me, if I told you”_ Dean said while dodging freshmen who didn’t ever look up, just only at their feet. _“Seriously? _Cas said with his mouth still full of pie.

_"Using my catchphrases against me?, Fine Cas." _Dean hesitated for a moment, with shy smile, _" I made the pie myself."_

The thought of Dean making Cas a pie brought joy._“I’m going to eat all this, here have a bite”_. Castiel cut off a piece and bought the fork up to Dean’s mouth as they continued down the hall.

Taking a bite, Dean’s facial expression of how delicious . Frozen in their actions, Dean and Castiel just stared at each other, as Cas realized what he just done, in the middle of the high school hallway, causing Dean to stop in his tracks.

_“Listen…”_. Cas heart just sank down in his chest. This act of endearment he had just shown Dean, was a big no, or at least that what he expected to hear from his friend.

_“Are your busy tonight Cas? Because if you aren’t, I would love to take you somewhere after practice”_ Dean said while still savoring the taste of the cinnamon from the pie.

Thinking about it for a minute. _“I’m doing nothing tonight, What did you have in mind”?_

With a smile, Dean says _“Not so fast blue eyes, it’s a surprise. You will have to wait until after practice tonight”_. Cas wasn't big on surprises, but he trusted Dean, and he knew that whatever he had in store for tonight actives, He knew he wouldn’t be sorry.

Extending his arm around Castiels shoulders and laughing, Dean adjusts his friends’ jacket collar. _“It’s called a surprise for a reason, duh”_.

Dean then patted Cas on the shoulder, while walking away,_ “Remember, parking lot 5:00, I’ll be the guy in the Impala.”_

* * *

Throughout the day, thought's of hanging out with Dean kept keeping Castiel distracted.Toward the end of the day, his thoughts ran extra crazy during History. The class room was facing the back of the school. Due to Cas's proximity to the window, he had a nice view the football field, where the last P.E class was being held. The last class that Dean Winchester attended. Drowning out the sound of what was happening in the room, Castiel's thought's drifted to what was happening outside. He could see Dean along with other classmates out on the field. Mindlessly starting into space, Cas couldn't help but wonder what Dean had in store for tonight. Trying to not freak out about it, was kind of hard since him and Dean haven't exactly talked about their kiss in the diner parking lot. All Cas knew was he had a feeling about tonight, which made him nervous. 

***Ding, Ding, Ding***

The sound of the final bell startled Cas. He quickly gathered up his books and hurried out the door into the hallway.

Rushing to his locker, Cas gathered up his belongs, he threw his books in and grabbed his jacket, slammed his locker door shut and walked quickly out the building, home. 

When Cas got home, he decided he had enough time to get properly ready for his “date” or “hangout” or whatever it was with Dean. He, flossed, brushed, shaved, did all of his weird facial expressions in the bathroom mirror.

For 20 minutes, Castiel stood in front of his closet and stared looking at all his boring church like clothes, Cas didn't really have style like or who wore things like button-down flannel shirts. Cas zoned out thinking of a certain someone he knew who made flannels look sexy. He bit his bottom lip and sighed a little thinking of the hug Dean had given him this morning.

Just like a bubble bursting, bring him back to reality, Cas then realized he had a hoodie jacket of Deans, which is one of his favorites. Dean had told him that the maroon really brought out his eyes, when he wore it last. Cas thought to himself_ “perfect”_.

* * *

By the time Cas made it out of the house, the warm fall afternoon turned into a chilly fall evening. Just cool enough to be comfortable in his zip up hoodie. The walk back to school wasn't too long, so with a smile and a pep in his step, Castiel made his way through the neighborhood, humming music to himself.

When Castiel reached the school parking lot. The impala came into view, and could he see Dean leaning on the trunk, and a smile on his face. He looked freshly cleaned up. Hair messed up perfectly, he was even wearing his leather jacket, it’s still a little big on him, but he looked adorable it.

Dean gave Cas a big hug. _“You finally made it. I thought you stood me up”_ chucked as he pulled away from Castiel.

_“Sorry I’m Late Dean, I wanted to change before tonight”_. Castiel replied. 

While gently tugging on Castiels hoodie string, Dean gave him that look and licked his lips. _“Well, I got to say man, I’m glad I waited, you know how much I like this hoodie”._

Castiel rolled his eyes and backed away and walked toward the passenger side door. He stopped and turned toward Dean, who was now on the other side of the car. Looking at Dean and placed his armed on the roof the car, _“I’m confused, do you like this hoodie by the style, or do you like this hoodie by the person who is wearing it”_

Throwing back a _“you’re such a weirdo look_” Dean just smirked at Cas, _“Shut up and just get in the car”, _he hollered as Cas lowered himself down into the seat of the car, Dean took a moment and smiled and whispered under his breath _“weirdo”_ .

_"So, you are seriously not telling me what we are doing?”_

_“No, Cas. I’m not telling you anything. However, I do have another gift for you.”_

Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cassette tape with a Christmas bow on it. _“Here you go, I made this for you." _Dean said as he nervously handed it over.

Flipping the cassette tape over, Castiel reads aloud “Dean’s top 13 Zepp Traxx” while giving a confused look toward Dean.

_“Yes, man. This is a tape that has my personal favorite Zeppelin songs on it. I know you want to expand your music knowledge, and I just figured it was time for some Zeppelin. Do you like it?”_. 

Cas could sense the nervous tone in Dean's voice, as if gifting him with this tape, was now a bad idea, Because for Dean, this tape wasn’t just a like cool, I hope Cas like’s it. No. To Dean, the tape meant more, even though he didn’t have words for it, hopefully the gesture and the songs would be enough.

With a smile, _“Thank you Dean, I thoroughly enjoyed that Bob Seger album you let me borrow, so I except this tape that you took time and effort to make me, will be just as great or even better”._ Looking guilty, because god knows how Dean doesn’t know how to use words to express himself. he started to fumble his words. _“I. I … not to…. shut up and pop the tape in…... Bitch”_

Dean started backing the Impala out of the parking spot, as Castiel worked on putting the cassette in the tape deck, Dean all of a sudden from the passenger side, hears, the husky voice of a man, call him ass-butt.

_“What did you call me?”_ Dean shockingly yells out toward Castiel as he abruptly stopped the car and pulled Cas over by the neck with his arm. Cas had a hard time resisting, due to Dean being stronger. With the boys laughing, and Dean having Cas up next to him now, he kissed his struggling blue-eyed friend on the forehead, _“Don’t ever change Cas!!!”_

Now with Castiel under his arm, Dean put the Impala back in drive and they turned out of the parking lot toward Castiel's surprise, listening to Zeppelin.

* * *

The drive to Clinton Lake was just a short drive from the high school, however in the moment of the laughter and jamming out to music, Dean inadvertently started to just cruise around toward the lake. He figured; they would get there when they get there.

Cas is sitting long ways, with his back to the door and feet resting in Dean’s lap. _Got to love that beach seat _Dean thought to himself, all while jamming out to “Ramble On” and using the steering wheel and Castiel’s foot as his own personal drum set.

Since he didn’t know the words to the song, Cas just laughed away with Dean. He loved to hear Dean laugh. When Dean Winchester laughs, he laughs with everything he’s got. Throws his head back, whole body just caught up in the tremble and places his hand on his stomach, as if running out of air. The sight of Dean laughing was such an honor for Castiel. He got to see a side of his friend; he knew most people never saw. In fact, Cas was so caught up in the moment, that before he knew it, he swiftly leaned across the seat and grabbed Dean's head with both hands, and kissed him on the cheek.

Catching Dean off guard, he jerks the car to the right, causing Cas to be thrown further onto Dean, causing him to swerve, hitting the gravel shoulder, Dean slapped on the breaks, causing the impala to skid and jerk to the left, causing an already wounded Castiel to be thrown back toward his side of the car.

Once Dean caught his breathe, leaning toward the passenger side to assess the situation, _"Shit Cas, I'm so sorry, are you okay?"_

All flushed and a little wounded, Cas now feeling embarrassed, _“Don’t worry about it Winchester”_ saying it in a way, as to distance himself from situation. _“No chick flick moments”_ aggressively coming out of his mouth. Cas reposition himself to sit up properly in the seat, leaning on the door, arms crossed, just staring out the window. Confused by how Cas just reacted, Dean knew exactly what happened. He knew Cas felt embarrassed, the kiss on the cheek wasn’t exactly new, it just caught him caught off guard.

_“Cas, seriously are you okay?”_

Still looking out the window, _“I’m fine Dean, Let just go”_

* * *

As Dean pulled into the park, the sun had started to settle behind the trees. The sky was still giving off the mixture reds, and oranges, and you could just make out the moon, starting to come up.

_“So, what do you think?”_ Dean says towards Cas, as he parked the car.

Cas deep blue eyes widen on the beautiful sight of the lake. _“Dean! This place is beautiful, the sky and the colors, where did you find such a spot?”_

Leaning toward his friend, Dean places his arm on the top the seat. _“It’s just one of my favorite spots, and I wanted to share it with you is all”_.

With surprised giggles, Castiel gives a shocked look over to Dean _“Well, Dean. I am honored you would show me something so close to you”._

_“You’re welcome buddy, but that’s not all I got for ya”._ Dean then reached behind him into the back seat, where a green old metal cooler was sitting.

With a little of a struggle grunt, Dean pulled out a six pack of beers, two peanut butter and jelly’s along with pie and a bag of Cheetos. The look of Castiels face, he was starting to expect a whole chicken being pulled out of the cooler.

_“Dean?” Did you pack all this for me?”_ Cas said as he grabbed the beer from Dean. _“Well, it’s um, nothing man” “I mean, it’s your birthday, a pretty important one mind you, so I just thought” I don’t know, it’s dumb.”_ Dean was starting to get flushed and sound nervous. Composing himself and clearing his throat _“All I’m saying is Happy Birthday Cas !"_ Dean says with a smile on his face.

By this time, the cassette tape was done. So, in honor of Cas being sixteen, Dean was kind enough to let him control the radio. They both came to the agreement to just scan the channels and see what’s playing.

As time passed by, Cas and Dean spent there time just hangout in the front set of the Impala, just talking about everything under the sun, whether it was the 1000x time discussing that subject or something new, they jammed and air guitared out to songs on the radio, shot gunned their beers outside of the car. Cas was having the time of his life. He couldn’t believe that this such gesture could be so much. He could totally see the change in his attitude from this morning. Its amazing how Dean knows how to just cheer him up.

_“Thank you, Dean, you have made this birthday, it quite memorial”_. Cas leaned into a hug with Dean, _“What’s family for”_ he drunkly replied.

Sitting back Cas tilts his head in confusion, _“Family Dean? I don’t understand”_

_“Sure, why not”_ Dean smirks out, with the most adorable drunk look with one arm hanging off the steering wheel. Cas can’t help but think just how adorable, Dean looked just then, so he drop the subject.

While Cas was surfing the presets of the Impala, Dean choked on his beer while realizing he had one more surprise for Castiel. He remembered a few months back that Cas had mentioned that he never tried smoking weed. So, in honor of this glorious day, Dean took the liberty and making a deal with Ash back at school. For an 8th of weed he would fix his breaks and change the lights on their POS of a car.

_“Hey, Cas can you open the glove box and pull out the zip lock baggie that inside.”_ Not skipping beat with turning the knob on the radio, Castiel reached in and open the glove box and pulled out a baggie with two white joints. It wasn’t until he started to hand them over to Dean that he realized what it was.

_“Dean, is this weed? I thought you didn’t smoke?"_ Castiel said with a very concerning look on his face.

_“I don’t…. Not normally… It’s your birthday Cas, and I just thought, we could smoke one together.”_ Dean, said while holding the joint in his mouth to lighting it. Dean took a deep breath and started to cough uncontrollably. Cas chuckled a little while moving across the seat and right next to Dean to pat his back and help him control the cough.

_“Dean, what’s with all of these surprises? Frist the tape, the sandwiches, and now you present me with a joint of marijuana”_ Cas said while taking a hit, and coughing even worse than Dean did moments prior.

_“I just wanted to give you an awesome birthday, besides Sammy, you’re my best friend, hell Cas, you even family, and I just love ya”_ Dean said with a cute little grin, while trying to hold back the redness he felt coming on.

Since it was now dark out the boys, weren’t too worried about anyone smelling the smoke of the joint they had lite. The music was just loud enough for them to hear it over the laughter and coughing that encompassed the cab of the Impala.

Castiel’s attention was drawn toward the radio, when he heard a medley of cords and instruments that he recognized. Cas forcefully turned up the radio and he got so excited when he heard The Cranberries on the radio. For the very little knowledge Cas had about music, he sure loved the Cranberries, and the song was “Linger”. Cas hadn’t heard this song in what felt like forever. He threw the car door open and jumped outside of the car, and started swaying back and forth. _“Come dance with me Dean”_ Cas shouted out toward Dean, who was still sitting in the car, totally confused about the situation, but yet so in Aw of the beautiful soul in front of him.

_“I don’t think so Cas"_ Dean managed to slur out, giving Cas a little drunken sass along with it. _“Music passed 1979 SUCK!!!”_

With is hand in his jacket pockets and leaning down into the windows, Castiel gives a screw you look and says “_Dean Winchester, you were born in 79, you must suck as well. Now dance with me”_

Dean, sighed and proceeded to open the car door, and making his way to the other side of the car where Castiel was waiting with his hand reach out for Dean. No was around, so what’s the worse that can happen, Dean thought to himself has he grabbed Castiels hand.

Dean’s only ever danced with is mom, around in the living room. It’s not like he didn’t know what he was doing, but he felt nervous, as if this was the dance that would end his life if his didn’t do it right.

As Dean and Castiel got closer to each other, Dean started to tremble, as if he just realized that it was cold outside, but it wasn’t the weather. The tremble was of how close he was to Castiel. He was inches away from his face, the face with those lips, that smile, those blue eyes. Just being this close to the boy in the maroon hoodie, his best friend.

The ending of the song brought Dean back to reality. The dance had moved Dean and Castiel leaning up against the car just staring in each other’s eyes. He looked deep into his friends’ eyes. For reasons, unknown to Dean, he always found solace in the deep dark blue eyes of the boy he called his best friend. The boy he deeply wanted to be more then just his best friend.

Dean closed his eyes, and leaned in. Nothing happened. Dean realized for about 10 seconds; nothing was happening. Did he miss? Oh, he was too embarrassed to open his eyes.

Just then he felt the warm hands of Cas touching his face and running them through the back of his head, at the same time he felt Cas open his mouth just a little to reciprocate the kiss.

This, this was the kiss that Dean was hoping for. It was so much better then the one back at the diner, this one felt like the first one. All at once, the earth stood still, the ground shook, the heavens opened up, hell froze over. The wind had also picked up with rolling thunder in the distance. Dean opened his eyes and realized that part of that was not in his mind. In fact, just as fast the sky opened up and rain started to poor down upon the them.

Dean grabbed Cas and slide them back into the car on the passenger side. With the boys laughing by the rain forcing themselves into the car, they frantically rolled up the windows.

With the rain coming down heavy the boys just sat there and stared at each other in the darkness, the only thing giving off their features was the glow from the dash. With Dean leaning up against the driver’s door, Castiel turn his back toward Dean and leaned back on him with their legs spreading across the seat. Dean was able to wrap his leather jacket around them, and warped his arms around Cas.

With the radio back at a low volume the boys lay in silence way holding each other. Dean replayed the kiss in his head, it was better than when Cas kissed him at the diner a few weeks ago. Cas leans his had back into Deans arm.

As Cas started to drift to sleep, Dean kissed him on the top of his head and whispered in his ear.

> _"Happy Birthday Castiel, Love you" _

As the radio gave out the sweet romantic tunes of Dusty Springfield. Dean pulled Cas in a little tighter and drift to sleep himself.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
